


Kōhai

by MaybeOneDayI_ll



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeOneDayI_ll/pseuds/MaybeOneDayI_ll
Summary: As proud of Osamu Yūichi is, he can’t bear to see him getting beaten up so much after having it already himself with his side effect.
Relationships: Jin Yuuichi & Mikumo Osamu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	Kōhai

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is set during episode 48 of the anime (this is beginning of the anime only arc. Spoilers for the episode if you haven't watched it.)  
> The story is intended to be from 3rd person Jin's perspective (though I'm not sure how successful I am) so I used everyone's first names because Jin is generally super friendly with everyone.
> 
> {{I’m sorry if I’m inconsistent with the point of view or if I deviate too much from the plot. I’m not used to writing anything other than research papers and essays so I’m really new to this (and super nervous). Please comment/review to help me get better at writing! Am I too specific in general? How are my paragraphs? What would you suggest I use other than “he” over and over? Is there anything that’s just weird or out of place? Did I make any mistakes in my grammar or spelling? Where should I put all my blabbering if not in the beginning? Should I have left out the ‘mentioned’ tags? Or added others? Did you hate what I wrote? Absolutely anything is welcome!}}

As proud of Osamu Yūichi is, he can’t bear to see him getting beaten up after having seen it already himself with his side effect. He can’t convince himself to walk in either. For now Yūichi settles in place leaning on a wall on the far end of the hallway to the training rooms. He could tell from the familiar determined look on the boy’s face as he marched through the corridor that Osamu was doing this to learn, to gain the battle experience he knew he lacked. He could also tell from his side effect that Osamu was exhausting himself and garnering an audience. 

Some people, he learns as they pass in front of him into the training room, admire the four-eyed captain for his persistence and ingenuity, others are very new to Border and hardly know who Osamu is, having only come to watch because they want to learn or were drawn in by the crowd, and some, he knows, are there to mock “the four-eyed loser who never should have made it to B rank”. 

At times like these Yūichi is tempted to blurt out some protagonist’s line like “I know your future!” to put an end to the nasty words being spouted behind the good natured captain’s back. But the fact remains that he isn’t some fictional hero like Satoru Fujinuma. Yūichi has been blessed with a powerful and useful side effect which he is grateful to have, but weight that bears down on him makes it feel more like a curse. The helpless feeling that comes and goes makes him wonder about pretty words like _destiny_.

Yūichi knows Osamu cares very little for his own reputation, he was only bothered by the rumors about his spar with Sōya because it blew his own ability out of proportion and his honest personality would never let it go until he fixed it. Even so, he’ll never let Osamu hear something hurtful if he can help it.

He checks his watch.

The people coming forward to fight his *kōhai are there of their own volition. To tell the truth, he’s been avoiding Tamakoma because he still has regrets about the Large Scale Invasion, despite their sincere efforts to assure him they don’t blame him. _[Maybe I deserve to feel guilty about it.]_ The older Tamakoma members know this is part of what he privately calls ‘his process,’ in a few more weeks he’ll be back to being his regular Power Elite self, but for now he’ll avoid their younger members’ earnest efforts.

He’s not sure how long it’s been since Osamu first dragged Ai into that training room, he doesn’t keep count of how many times Kōtarō and Daichi say _“Mikumo down”_ , or how many people walk in and out of that room, the same one he fought Sōya in. He knows he should be as proud as he was then, but that was before Aftokrator.

He checks his watch one more time before moving to the double doors as they pull back into the walls. There, Osamu sways dangerously on his feet before his knees buckle and he collapses safely forward into the older agent's chest. Yūichi purses his lips into a slight frown as he observes Osamu's obvious exhaustion. There's a light layer of sweat on his face and his breathing is quick despite being unconscious; despite having been in his trion body. Yūichi kneels to make rearranging the boy easier, moving slowly even though the chances of him waking now, when the brunette is so exhausted, are slim. The older male wraps his right arm around the other and props him up against his shoulder, briefly checking his temperature _[he doesn’t seem to have a fever, but ...]_.

His frown deepens before he sighs, expression smoothing out, resolving to ask Osamu about it later. He folds the younger's arms into his lap before getting his left arm under Osamu's knees and rising back to his feet, starting off for the Operating rooms where he set up the landing pad to be more comfortable with pillows and blankets from when Shiori would spend the night working.

Arriving undisturbed, Yūichi carefully places Osamu down on the bed, brushing the brunette’s hair back with a fond smile.

“You really are amazing, Osamu.”

**Author's Note:**

> *I wasn't sure how else to say it, things like 'student' and 'friend' don't quite fit
> 
> {{Jin probably has a room at HQ considering how much time he spends there and there are probably unused rooms at HQ too, but I couldn’t decide if it would be weird for Jin to bring Osamu there (he could also get lost after waking up) so Jin brings him to Tamakoma-2’s battle room (Operations room?) because it should be more familiar. I also couldn’t decide if it would be weird for Jin to stay with him, but I think Osamu would feel like he wasted his time and apologise (would Jin stay? Would he have other things to do? It’s implied he often walks around Mikado City to see if anyone ever gets hurt, but I dunno) Also, I drew something for this (It’s Jin holding Osamu as he carries him) and I’m pretty proud of it (the proportions bother me a little though and I forgot Jin’s glasses/shades) but my camera quality sucks.}}
> 
> This fic is about half, maybe less, of its original intended length, I had actually planned for this fic to be more shippy, Jin was supposed to be sort of pining for Osamu because he saw a glimpse of a future where he was crushing on him and he can’t get that happy feeling out of his head, but I couldn’t write Jin with romantic feelings well enough and he turned out super out of character. Plus a scene where Osamu sort of wakes up (he’s hella out of it) and he basically says “thanks, love you!” before conking out again making Jin all flustered. And then there was gonna be a follow up of some of Osamu and Yūma’s perspectives on Jin avoiding Osamu, probably unconsciously, but he’s not as subtle as he thinks or wants to be. I really wanna write it, but … help? I seriously don’t know how to romance!}}  
> I hope it's not too bad?}}


End file.
